Seishou Academy Assault Rifle Class
The Seishou Academy is a specialized academy in japan that works to train "young guns" to become well trained, good operating, and easy to use guns by the time they graduate. All students and teachers at the academy are anthropomorphized guns. There are Three "classes" in the Academy. Elementary school, for Submachinegun class. Middle school, for Assault Rifle Class. And High school, for the Battle and Sniper Rifle class. Battle vs. Social Welfare Agency (by Sergi Alexi Borichinov) 'Prologue' Seishou Academy, SWA dorms. July 25th, 2013. 4:14am. Triela snapped the last parts of her pistol together, they were preparing for a specialized training match the following morning. According to what Jean had told them, they would be fighting students at the academy, what did he call them? anthropomorphized weapons? She grimaced at the thought that a living, breathing person could morph into a gun. Before she realized it she was laughing, the thought coming to her mind that she was also a living, breathing, weapon. "What's so funny Triela?" Henrietta asked. "Nothing, just a thought." Triela replied "Almost ready?" Henrietta nodded her head in response as she snapped the parts of her P90 together quickly. They would be using non lethal ammunition for the excersize, and airsoft sidearms if they so wished. Vests and gear were prepared in the armory for them already, all they needed now was the green light. Seishou Academy, Student Locker rooms. July 25th, 2013. 4:15am. "Hey Funko! You ready?" Yelled Ichiroku as she ran for the door. "We're Gonna' be late!" "Be right there!" Funko yelled back as she strapped her vest on. The ceramic plates were very heavy, and weren't fitted for a young girl such as herself she thought, opening her locker and taking out her training weapon, a black FN FNC rifle, just like her. She made sure to load non lethal ammunition for the match. According to what their teacher had told them, they would be training against a group of Italian Counter Terrorists called the Social Welfare Agency. After their skirmish with the Italian students during summer, she wasn't particularly happy to engage another group from that country. "Ah well." she thought "we beat Italians once, why not again?" She loaded a mag into her gun and ran off to join up with the others. 'BATTLE COMMENCE! Seishou Academy, Urban Training Facility. July 25th, 2013. 5:25am.' Seishou Academy: Social Welfare Agency: "Your job is to give these student's a feel of what a real battle would be like, don't hold back." Said Jean over the radio. The Four girls responded in confirmation as they headed out. Clicking their weapon off of safety. "Alright Rico, I want you to get into the three story house and provide us cover of the marketplace here." Said Triela "There's a lot of cover in there and it offers the fastest way to the apartments. Logically speaking, they are most likely to go for them because they can get a better vantage point of the entire battlefield from there, allowing them the chance to pick us off. Henrietta and Claes will come with me through the market, engaging them head on, got it?" Rico smiled as she ran away from them towards the building. Triela and the other sprinted towards the market. Just as they got to the edge of the area, Funco and her group also arrived. Reacting faster than the others, Triela fires a round at Elle, hitting her square in the chest with a round. Elle shot backwards, knocked completely off balance by the direct hit and collapsed onto the ground with a scream of pain. Henrietta and Claes, without any hesitation opened fire full auto on them, spraying the general area with a hail of bullets as they dived into cover behind some kiosks. "Rico this is Triela, we have engaged 3 enemies in the marketplace, can you support over?" Triela yelled into her radio over the gunfire. "Copy that Triela, I got you covered." Rico replied Before she could do anything, Funco watched one of her best friends get hit right in front of her. Elle spun backwards as the buckshot hit her. When she landed she let out a short scream of pain. Diving into cover, Funco looked back at Elle, who was writhing on the floor in agony, her clothes stained with blood. "Funco! give me covering fire!" Yelled Ichiroku as she sprinted over to Elle, dragging her behind a marked stand. "Thank god you aren't out of this battle yet." "I thought this was a training match!" yelled Funco over the gunfire "Me too, but it looks like their using live ammo on us." Replied Ichi as she clicked her M16 onto burst. "Guess we'll just have to be extra careful against them eh?" Nodding, Funco rolled out of cover, firing a burst at Henrietta just as she made it behind a kiosk, the rounds tearing the wooden edge of it to shreds. Suddenly Triela stands up from her cover. Funco Curses as she narrowly avoids being hit, collapsing back into her cover as the shotgun round tears the ground where she was standing to pieces. Elle was regaining her composure as Ichiroku returned fire on Claes, her M16's 5.56 rounds tearing through the cover. A lucky round hits Claes in the side of the head, killing her instantly. Claes head lurched to the side as the round hit her. She fell to the ground with a quiet thump, motionless, her brain splattered all over the ground behind her. Triela gritted her teeth, quickly moving to Henrietta's cover just as her's is blown to pieces by massed gunfire. "Rico! can you get a shot on them?" She yells into her radio "Copy that." says Rico through her radio. From her position she has a perfect view of the marketplace and the Seishou Academy students taking cover on the far side. Rico slowly slides the charging handle backwards, loading a round into the chamber of her dragonov SVD. Watching their cover, Rico waits for the students to move into the open. Before Rico can do anything the three of them burst from cover, running straight towards where Triela and Henrietta are in cover... Funco and Ichiroku run as fast as they can carrying Elle, who is badly injured from the buckshot. Suddenly a shot rings out, hitting Elle in the neck. Elle screams in pain as the round goes through her neck. "Shit shit shit!!!" Yells Ichiroku as they get to cover, putting her down on the ground. Elle attempts to say something but only manages to make a few painful gurgling sounds as blood fills up her throat. Ichiroku fires a few bursts at Triela's cover before looking down at Elle, who has fallen silent. Funco starts to sob, Elle's eyes are glassed over like a fish. Ichiroku leans over and closes Elle's eyes. "Comon Funco, let's move." she says as she puts a fresh mag into her M16. "We've got to finish this..." "Moving!" Yells Henrietta as she moves forward to new cover, Triela follows her shortly afterwards, firing a round towards Funco and Ichiroku's cover. "We're about 50 metres from their cover Henrietta, when I give the word, move straight in towards them." Says Triela. Henrietta nods on compliance as she changes to a fresh mag. "Now!" Yells Triela as they break cover, charging straight at Funco and Ichiroku, who both open fire on them. Several rounds hit Henrietta and Triela as they charge. Ichiroku scores a direct burst on Henrietta, hitting her square in the chest with all three rounds, taking her out. Just as Ichiroku is about to shoot again, Triela burst into her cover, kicking the gun out of her hands. Funco attempts to shoot Triela but Triela acts faster, spinning 180 degrees and shooting Funco in the chest with her shotgun. Ichiroku jumps on Triela's back, trying to take the shotgun out of her hands, But Triela flips Ichiroku onto her back without a second thought. Funco gets back up and smacks Triela's shotgun out of her hands. The shotgun clatters across the ground. Triela jumps back to a safe distance "Now you've done it." she says, slowly pulling her bayonet from it's sheath... Rico was about to shoot Funco, she had the perfect shot as Triela engaged them, but right as she was about to fire, a round hit her building, shattering the window to her left. Rico dives behind a table in the room as a second round hits the window she was just at. "Crap, they have a sniper as well." Rico thinks as she drops her SVD, pulling out a sleek, black CZ-75 pistol. She sprints out of the room and downstairs, moving towards where Triela is engaging the other students. Right as she is leaving the building a bullet hits her in the leg. Rico lets out a yelp as she falls to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound. Suddenly a student appears from a nearby house holsing a SIG SG550 rifle. Rico moves quickly with her pistol, firing three shots. Just as quickly the student fires as well. Both hit each other in the head, killing each other instantly. Triela is somewhat of a Western standoff with Funco and Ichiroku, each of them watching for the other to make a move first. Triela scans the two of them, "The girl with the FNC is injured after i shot her, so she'll be slower to action due to her injuries." thought Triela "The girl with the m16 looks strong, but she is very angry right now, and that will dull her judgement." Triela takes a deep breath, then suddenly zooms forward, stabbing Ichiroku in the Chest with her bayonet. "What the?!?!" says Ichiroku as Triela pulls the blade out. Blood pours out of the injury as Ichiroku collapses onto the floor. Funco watches in shock as this happens, letting out a yell of agony as Ichiroku falls to the floor. Funco charges forward at Triela and tries to punch her in the face. Reacting quickly, Triela grabs Funco's arm with one hand and slashes out her throat with the bayonet. Funco makes a choking sound as Triela kicks her backwards, blood spraying from her neck. Ichiroku attempts to crawl away but Triela calmly walks over and stabs ichiroku several times in the back, killing her as well. WINNER: SOCIAL WELFARE AGENCY. Expert's Opinion The SWA won this battle because they had better training and weaponry in this battle for an urban conflict. Seishou Academy just didn't have the right training and equipment for the battle, and lost the battle accordingly. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites